From whence we came
by jazros2801
Summary: There is a new visitor to the Sanctuary with special powers and a close link to Magnus' past. Hannah is the guardian of the supernatural and is quite taken by Will Zimmermans charm.
1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the imposing building through the heavy iron gates. It had been so long since she had been back to the mansion in Old City; it had been so long since she had been back to Old City period. She couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake coming back now, but Dr Magnus had specifically asked her to come, she had all but begged. It had been over ten years since they had seen each other and they certainly hadn't parted on friendly terms so it was with trepidation and a heavy heart that she pressed the buzzer on the gates.

"Hello." said the deep husky voice over the intercom.

"It's Hannah." she answered with more courage than she was actually feeling, hoping there wouldn't be any need to elaborate any more than that.

The gate buzzed and swung forward and she walked up the long front drive towards the big entry doors.

As she walked up the front steps the door swung open before her and with one final quick breath she swallowed her fear and walked in. The doors swung shut behind her and she turned quickly jumping with a start when she saw the man beast standing beside the closed doors. She took him in for a brief second, his huge stature, his matted hair, his deformed face before a slow smile spread across her face lighting up her grey eyes.

"Aargh Hannah." he said with a quick double nod of his head.

"Big guy." she answered as she set bags on the beside the wall and stepped into his arms for a bear hug.

"Missed aargh aargh you." he said.

"I missed you too." she answered as she placed a kiss on his hairy cheek. "Where is she?" she asked as she glanced down to the floor to hide the anxiety she knew would be reflected in her eyes.

"Her office." he answered as he nodded down the hall. "Don't leave again without aargh aargh saying goodbye?"

She shook her head and placed her hand softly on his cheek before heading off down the hall.

"Who's that?" a voice asked quietly from beside the big guy as he watched her disappear down the hall. But he just shook his head and walked off in the other direction.

Will just looked at him and then hurried off after the girl.

"Hey. Hey wait." he called when she came back into view around the next corner.

She turned back and looked at him, she was slightly intrigued because he wasn't someone she knew from her past so she waited for him to catch up. She didn't mind the look of him at all with his slightly mussed short brown hair and average athletic build. She thought he was probably in half decent shape and his jeans sat nicely on his hips. As he got closer she was drawn to the soft texture of his mouth and the way his bottom lip sat slightly lower than his teeth exposing a row of pure human imperfection. She was taken by it immediately, by him and she couldn't draw her eyes away from his mouth. She knew instantly he was human, just as confidently as she would have known if he wasn't, it was a gift she had discovered when she was only twelve years old. While Dr Magnus had run multitudes of tests on subjects to determine what they were, Hannah just knew. But Dr Magnus's tests weren't always accurate anyway; they had never confirmed Hannah's abilities.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Will asked as he stopped beside her.

"I'm here to see Helen Magnus." she answered and turned to continue walking, there weren't many she had to answer to and he certainly wasn't one of them.

Will reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked and then glanced into her eyes. They were the clearest grey he had ever seen. Deep and mysterious, the sort of eyes that held a multitude of secrets and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to start unlocking as many of them as he could.

"She sent for me." she replied in contempt. "So no I don't actually have an appointment, but she is expecting Me." she looked up into his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Dr Zimmerman." he answered. He was confused by the unmistakable urge he had to create an impression on this girl. "Will." he added as an afterthought. "And you are?"

"Hannah."

He waited for her to elaborate.

"Hannah?" he confimed. "Just Hannah?"

She nodded and made to leave again.

"Do you want me to show you the way?" he asked. It was as good an excuse as any to stay with her a little longer and he had an irrational urge to keep her near and protect her as best he could. She would only be a few years younger than him, if any at all, and she came across as someone who knew how to look after herself but still he felt overly protective of her.

"That's ok. I know the way." she answered and walked off quickly.

He was left standing there in a bit of a stupor watching her retreating form. Her denim jeans were sitting low on her slim hips and her long brown hair cascaded down her back in long defined ringlets.

"_She is beautiful."_ he thought as she disappeared around the next corner and out of his view. Will spent the next few minutes standing thinking. He was racking his brain trying to figure out which abnormal he could use as an excuse to interrupt Magnus and hopefully get a proper introduction to the mysterious visitor. He knew there was a pressing issue that he urgently needed to discuss with Magnus. He just had to figure out which one. He couldn't go busting in there with any flimsy old excuse.

Dr Magnus sat contemplative at her desk. She already knew the girl was in the building and on her way. She had seen her on the monitors when she first came to the front gate. She was excited at the prospect of seeing her again after so many years, her heart rate stepped up a notch, but she was also apprehensive about what her reaction might me. She knew she would have to be subtle about getting Will to give her a psych exam, subtlety was always the key with Hannah, she was positive the girl was not entirely stable, but she also lived in hope that she had grown out of her wild fantasies. She had tested the girls' blood extensively and she knew without doubt that she was nothing more than human. She didn't have abnormal dna and she hadn't been able to prove the girl could do what she claimed.

She was still sitting thoughtfully with her fingers entwined and her forefingers placed in a steeple when the knock sounded on the office door.

Hannah stopped outside the door for the briefest moment before knocking gently.

"Come in." came the voice from inside.

She put her hand on the handle and turned the knob pushing the door open before her. She walked quietly into the room and nodded at the woman sitting on the other side of the desk .

"Hannah." Magnus said as she reached her.

"Helen." she answered coldly in reply.

"I've missed you."

"Really?" she wasn't really surprised she had missed her, but she was surprised she was expressing it so openly. It wasn't like Magnus to be so open about her emotions.

"Come and sit down Hannah. I want to talk to you."

"Just cut to the chase Helen. Why am I even here?" she asked as she sat down on the end of the couch.

"Can I get you a drink first? Tea? Coffee? Something cold?"

"Coffee. Please." she answered. "Better make it a strong one I think."

Helen pressed the intercom and spoke quickly.

"Big guy will be here with it soon. So what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Trust me you don't want to hear it. But I didn't come all this way just to make small talk. What are you after Helen? You obviously invited me here for a reason."

"Can't I just want to see you?"

Hannah just shook her head. "Not after more than ten years, you shut me out all that time, it's not quite that easy to fix."

"You were the one who left."

"I was a kid! I was seventeen years old and you wouldn't believe in me. You didn't even try to stop me from leaving."

"You were such a strong willed thing, so much older than your years. I didn't know how to stop you. I didn't know what to do." Helen looked at Hannah and shrugged. "And obviously you are still just as strong willed?"

"So you just did nothing." Hannah shook her head before continuing. "I _am_ older than my years, so no, the last ten years hasn't changed me much at all."

"Hannah don't start that again." Helen replied again shaking her head. "Let's not go back down that track."

"Why am I here Helen?" Hannah sighed in frustration. She knew nothing would have changed but she was hoping.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"A couple of projects I am working on at the moment."

"And how am I supposed to help you Helen. I don't have any special talents remember."

There was a knock on the door and big guy came in carrying a tray with some hot drinks. He didn't even look at either of the women as he placed the tray on the sideboard and left again quietly.

"You don't need special talents." Helen said as she passed Hannah the mug. "You're strong and fit and know how to handle yourself... And with Ashley gone..."

"Is that what this is about?" Hannah interrupted. "You need someone to replace Ashley?"

"NO! That's not what I meant. I just need the extra manpower now, I need your help." Helen looked away as she did every time she tried to talk about Ashley, the pain ripping another hole through her heart. "Did you hear about what happened?" she asked with a tear threatening to slip down her cheek.

Hannah just nodded but didn't say anything; she couldn't get past the knot in her throat. She may not have been here but she knew every detail of what had happened to Ashley. She had been exacting her own revenge on the Kabal at the same time Druitt and Tesla had been destroying them. That was why they had never managed to find Dana; Hannah had already had her discreetly taken care of. One day she thought she might fill Helen in on those details, one day when she didn't hate her so much. But despite what Helen had done Hannah had never stopped loving Ash, that little girl was precious and didn't deserve what had happened to her.

Hannah remembered when she had left, she hadn't been able to just take off without saying goodbye to Ash, she had gone into her room and found her playing kill the evil abnormal with her GI Joe and Ken dolls. She hadn't had the most normal of upbringings. She had started crying as soon as Hannah had told her she was leaving, she tried to explain why but at eleven years old she was too young to understand anything other than the fact that she wasn't going to see her again. Hannah ended up holding Ashley until she fell asleep and then she snuck out. She had tried for five years to get Helen to listen to her, to believe her and she couldn't keep fighting any more, not even for Ashley. She made sure to send her birthday and Christmas cards every year but she hadn't been able to give her any more than that, and now it was too late.

"I really don't want to talk about Ashley."

"Of course." Helen answered. "Maybe later?"

"Maybe not?"

Helen nodded. "Will you stay though?" Helen wasn't used to feeling so desperate but seeing this girl before her after so long had stirred some long buried emotions that she was trying not to feel.

Hannah nodded. "For a little while, but I can't promise anything. We'll just agree to disagree for a while and see how it all goes. Ok?"

"Ok." Helen agreed with relief. "I can't ask for any more than that."

Helen picked up the walked talkie sitting on the desk.

"Will?"

"Yeah Magnus." he answered. He was standing about twelve feet from Helens office door trying to muster the courage to interrupt her.

"Will you come to my office please?" she asked.

"Be right there." he answered with relief, at least he didn't need an excuse now and he knew Hannah was still in there. He would have seen her if she had left.

He knew he hadn't waited long enough when he knocked on the door but he didn't really care.

"That was quick." Magnus commented as he walked in.

Hannah just looked at him and smiled.

"Will? I'd like you to meet Hannah, she will be staying with us for a little while. I have set up the bedroom on the upper level if you would be so kind as to escort her there for me."

"We met before." Will clarified, "But I'll be happy to show you around a bit. There are a lot of restricted areas here although you shouldn't accidentally wander into them anyway."

"I know my way around thanks Will, but I would still appreciate an escort to my room. I could go a nice warm bath. I assume it's one of the rooms with a bath."

Helen nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Will looked at Magnus with raised eyebrows.

"Hannah will not be restricted here Will. She has the same security level I do."

"And is that all the explanations I get then?" he asked. The frustration was evident in his tone.

"What? Am I a secret now?" Hannah demanded of Helen.

"No of course not." Helen answered although unable to say the words. It had been so long since she had thought of her this way. "Hannah is my daughter Will. She is my first born."

Will looked at her aghast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are your bags?" will asked as they walked back along the corridor.

"Back at the entry hall." Hannah answered.

"Well then we'll just pick them up on the way past. Do you have much? Will I need to get a trolley?"

"Just one small suitcase, this and my notebook." she answered with a shrug refer to her backpack style handbag.

"That's not much stuff for a woman." Will joked.

"I travel light." Hannah snapped at him not picking up on the humor in his voice

"Sorry Hannah. I didn't mean to offend you... I was just joking."Will stated coldly.

Hannah stopped and turned to looked at him.

"I am sorry Will. I am a bit on edge at the moment. You have no idea how much it has taken me to even come here today. Helen and I haven't exactly been on good terms for the past ten years. We haven't spoken at all and I was really surprised when she called me."

"Yeah well you're not the only one in a bit of shock at the moment." Will said as they continued walking along the old gothic style halls. "I didn't even know Magnus had another daughter. I thought Ashley was her only child. She never even mentioned..."

"Well apparently I haven't existed for quite some time." Hannah interrupted him. "I never was the golden child. Ashley always had that privilege."

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I just can't believe she didn't tell me that's all. Not that it ever really came up I guess."

"I am an embarrassment to her Will, don't worry about it."

They reached the entry hall and Will walked over and picked up Hannah's bag.

"It's not even a big one." he commented with a chuckle."

"I really wasn't actually expecting to stay. I'll send for some more stuff later as I need it. I'm still not convinced this will work out, so I don't know how long I'll be staying yet."

Will glanced sideways at the woman beside him. She looked nothing like Magnus or Ashley; he couldn't see any family resemblance at all.

"What makes you think Magnus is embarrassed by you? I can't see anything that would cause her embarrassment." all he could see was her beauty.

"I don't think, I know. I'm sure she will fill you in on all the details later. I'm surprised she hasn't already."

"I'd prefer to hear it from you." he said _"that way I can spend more time with you." _he thought.

"Apparently I'm not mentally stable. Let's just leave it at that for the time being."

"Ok then." Will filed that one in the back of him mind for future reference. This was going to be a real mystery he hoped to be able to spend some time trying to solve. "You don't look anything like Magnus or Ashley. Do you and she have the same father?"

Hannah shook her head."No, John had nothing to do with me apparently but I don't know who my father is. Helen was happy to share all the details of Ashley father with me but refused to tell me anything about my own. I think whatever happened is an embarrassment to her... just like the rest of my life turned out to be."

"Were you and Ashley close?" Will asked as they stepped into the old warehouse style elevators. The big heavy ornate doors closed behind them.

"I don't want to talk about Ashley?"

A single tear slipped out of Hannah's eye and rolled down her cheek. She tried to brush it away before Will saw but was too late. He noticed, but then Will noticed everything. Hannah just didn't know that yet. Will assumed that there was perhaps some time when Hannah and Ashley had been very close.

"Ok then." Will replied. Filing that one away for future reference also. He didn't want to put Hannah off side just yet so he wouldn't push. He wanted to get to know her first.

"Are there any topics not off limits then?" he asked.

"Hmmm." Hannah said in thought. "Let me see? We can talk about you?" she asked hopefully. She was keen to get to know a bit about Will, both on a business and personal level. She knew the dangers of falling in love with a human, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a bit of fun and she found herself oddly attracted to him.

"What do you want to know?" Will asked.

"Who you are? What you do?" How did you come to work with Magnus?" She answered. _"How much you actually know_." She thought.

Will sighed. "That's a lot of questions from someone who seems averse to answering them. But I think the unasked question there is how much I already know?" he said.

Hannah just stared at him as the big metal doors opened and he stepped out into the hallway. It took her a second to regain her composure and follow him out. How did he know that? It was almost like he could read her mind, as if he knew her thoughts. She carefully adjusted her internal thinking and made a note to be very careful around him in the future. He was definatly human but maybe he had psychic abilities and that was why Helen had enlisted him, in any case she would be very careful around him. Keep her thoughts closely guarded just in case.

"In answer to your unasked question, with the exception of yourself. Which actually makes me question makes me wonder what else. I know everything there is to know about this place." Will continued as he led the way down the hall. "I am a forensic psychologist, and the story of how I came to work for Magnus is a long one I will be happy to share with you some time in the future." he thought back to his first meeting with Magnus and a slight smile appeared on his lips, but that led on to thoughts of his mother and his smile quickly faded.

"Good and bad. I get it." Hannah said. "There is usually more bad with Helen than there is good."

Will shook his head. "I disagree. There is a lot of bad, but there is far more good in this place."

"In this place! Yes. But in regards to Helen…not so much." Hannah said as Will pushed the door to the bedroom open.

This was one the most Grande bedrooms in the Sanctuary. More of a suite than a bedroom, but aside from Helens personal suite it was the only one with a bath. Will believed Helen obviously thought highly of Hannah if she gave her this room, despite what Hannah thought. Will walked through and put the suitcase on the bed. The suite consisted of two rooms. The main living space with a couch, small table and chairs where Hannah placed her backpack and computer bag, and a sideboard, in which was hidden a large TV and a small bar fridge. Then there was the spacious bedroom, with a large canopy bed, and another small couch. There were large double French doors leading out onto a small private balcony and of course the ensuite with the oversized claw bath.

Hannah pushed the doors to the ensuite open and let out a contented sigh. "Yes."

"Is there anything you need Hannah? Before I go?" Will asked.

"_Your body"_ Hannah thought before she remembered Wills possible ability to be able to read her mind. She blushed. "If I ask you something will you answer me truthfully?" she asked.

"Yes." Will answered cautiously.

"Are you psychic? Can you read my thoughts?" although Hannah knew that supernatural creatures couldn't read her thoughts unless she wanted them to, she wasn't as sure about humans with psychic abilities and she had seen enough weird stuff in her lifetimes to know that anything was possible and it wasn't something she had ever been able to test.

Will looked at her questioningly, wishing he could read her thoughts.

"No on both counts." he answered. "I do have ability to sense things others can't and I have excellent deductive skills, but I don't have any special abilities or anything. I am not an abnormal." he looked at her intently and raised his eyebrows. "Are you?"

"An abnormal?" she asked and then chuckled. "No, I'm not an abnormal." she answered.

"Do you want me to come back in a little while and show you around? I know you probably grew up here and know the place better than I do but I can introduce you to some of the newer guests and just help you familiarize yourself with the place again?"

"Sure." she answered. "Would you just give me an hour or so? I've been travelling all day and really want to unwind in a bath for a bit first if that's ok?"

"No worries, I'll come back in about an hour and a half?"

"Perfect." she answered.

Will walked out and pulled the door closed behind him.

He stood in the corridor outside the room for a few seconds wondering what to do with himself for the next hour and a half till he would come back and show Hannah around. Then he decided to go and talk to Magnus. She owed him a few explanations.

He knocked quietly on the door and walked straight in plonking down in the chair opposite Magnus at her desk.

"Sit down Will." Helen said sarcastically. She sighed, resigned. "I had hoped I might have a little bit more time before you came back. You didn't offer to introduce her to some of our newer guests?"

"I'm going back in an hour and a half. I'll show her around then." he leaned back in the chair. "What Happened? Why didn't you tell me you had another daughter Magnus? How many other kids are you hiding out there?"

She shook her head. "None."

"When I started her you promised me the truth." Will said.

"I have only ever told you the truth Will. You just don't know about every little facet of my life. One hundred and fifty eight years would take a long time to replay for you."

"This isn't some _little_ detail Magnus. This is your _daughter_; I thought we were closer than that?"

"I didn't ever think she would be back again Will, and I preferred not to think about it let alone talk about it."

Will nodded in understanding. "Ok, but now she's back... What happened? Tell me at least a bit about her, why is she back now, is John her father too." Will's head was whirling; he had so many questions and didn't really know where to begin.

Magnus laced her fingers together and tapped her index fingers against one another.

"You can't begin to imagine Will, what it's like as a mother to lose your daughter, when Hannah left I was devastated but I still had Ashley as a child and I had to stay strong for her. She kept me sane. I couldn't go to pieces and let her believe we would never see Hannah again, she wasn't dead she just left us. But as the years went on I realized she wasn't ever coming back, she was strong and self sufficient and she didn't need us." Magnus gulped and looked towards the window. "When I lost Ashley too I just couldn't deal with it. I don't have anyone else to concentrate on now and I can't live with myself knowing I still have a daughter and I might not ever see her again. I had to contact her. I had to see her again Will. She is still my flesh and blood and I never stopped loving her.

Will leaned forward in his chair. "So Hannah is just here as a replacement for Ashley?"

"No. We need her... She's strong and skilled and I want her help here with the abnormals. Plus she has a way with them, she has a calming effect."

"So what happened between you two then? Why did she leave?" he pressed.

Magnus sighed. "That's actually a long story but to keep it short and concise. Not long after Hannah turned twelve she came to me with some whimsical story about being a guardian of the supernatural." Magnus could still remember the look of wonder in her eyes when Hannah had told her about her past life; she was a twelve year old girl pouring her heart out, sharing her magical secretes. "I did listen to her, I ran tests even though I had run them all when she was a baby, but she is human Will, purely Human, we fought about it, year in and year out, and five years later she just up and left. I guess she just got tired of fighting."

Magnus recalled the day she left. She didn't even say goodbye, just left a note on the desk in the office. Not even a proper explanation, just a hand written scrawl

_I can't do this anymore!_

_Hannah._

No love you. No goodbye. No kisses. "I had tried talking to her again and again, to find out why she was making such ridiculous claims, but she wouldn't back down, she kept insisting."

"So you're positive she can't be what she claims then?"

"Will she claims she was born in sixteen seventy five. She looks pretty good for he age don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but so do you. Maybe she inherited your longevity, or maybe she is this other person reincarnated?"

"I gave birth to her Will, she can't be some two hundred odd years older than I am. It isn't physically possible and I'm not even sure I believe in reincarnation but that's actually part of the reason I wanted her back here. I want you to do a psych analysis on her. Determine if she is insane, of if she is just trying to upset me, or if I just totally stuffed up her life raising her with all these abnormals."

"But not if she is telling the truth? Magnus I don't know if I feel comfortable with that."

"Nothing formal Will, just get to know her, get her to open up to you."

"_Get to know her."_ he thought. Will was quite taken with that idea.

"So who is Hannah's father then, was it John?"

"Hannah's father?" Magnus laughed, "No it wasn't John Druitt, she was a much later indiscretion and I didn't have the mental strength at the time to postpone the pregnancy. I was feeling lonely and I needed something more in my life. Hannah was like an answer to my prayers at the time."

"So her father is?" will pressed.

"Hannah father is a werewolf and in a fit or irony his name was John."

"A werewolf? What happened to him?" will asked

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know anymore. He left just after Hannah was born. He already had a young son he couldn't cope with and within a few hours of her birth he just took off and didn't come back." Magnus shook her head at the memory. "He left behind is son though as well."

"His son?" will asked' and then made the connection. "Henry?"

Magnus nodded.

"Hannah is Henry's sister?" he asked. "Do they know?"

Magnus just shook her head. "Hannah knows nothing about her father and I think it should remain that way."

**(Authors note: Well that's two suprises in two chapters, bet I can't keep that up. I hope you like it, It is my first fanfic and I have never written in the third person before so please forgive me if it seems a little haywire. I have a renewed sense of awe for you guys (it is so hard trying to get into someone elses head, so I hope I am achieving that ok too.) Also if anyone can help me? I can't get my paragraphs to space out. I double spaced them in word and even edited them back in but they wont save. I'll try to update about once a week but we'll see how it goes.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah relaxed in the bath, letting the bubbles engulf her as she thought about the day's events, and Will, his blue eyes, his dark curls, his athletic body. She sunk down in the bath until she was fully submerged under the water trying to clear her head. She wasn't used to having these sorts of thoughts, except about Gabriel, but she usually even brushed them aside and never before had she felt like this about a human, not even one as hot as Will Zimmerman.

She really just wanted to think about the consequences of being back at the Sanctuary, seeing Helen again, she still didn't believe her, that obviously hadn't changed, but her mind kept drifting back to Will. His smooth forearms protruding past the ends of his rolled up sleeves. This was so wrong. She didn't want to feel this way about a human. Humans died, and knowing what Will did, who he hung out with, well that was only going to increase the probability that he would die young.

Hannah got out of the bath and dried off slowly. She pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and pulled them on, and then she walked out and stood on the balcony overlooking Old City. Despite the turmoil she was feeling she felt relaxed, at home, at peace. It was nice to be back. She looked down at her watch. She still had half an hour till Will would be back, that should be plenty of time to track Henry down and say a quick hello. She reached out with her mind and quickly picked up on his thoughts. She grabbed her jacket and headed back to the old elevators.

As the guardian it was her job to look after the supernatural, and as a werewolf, Henry was now a supernatural creature. That meant she would be able to pick up on his thoughts and he would be able to hear hers if she projected them into his mind, just as she could with all supernatural creatures. All she needed was to be within a ten mile radius of them once and she would be able to hear their thoughts Forever.

She had been a little shocked when she had picked up on his thoughts, but still, in this line of business, people often became the same as those they hung out with. When you spend your life hanging out with supernatural and abnormal beings there was a pretty good chance you would become one too. Hannah knew it was only her genetic makeup that prevented her from doing the same. There was something in her makeup that prevented her from ever being turned into a werewolf or a vampire., if there wasn't she would have been transformed long ago.

She found Henry down in the old lab on the lower level. He was playing with his computers when she knocked on the door, even though it was open she didn't want to just barge in.

"Yeah." Henry said without even looking up. He had no idea who was there but was too busy with his reprogramming to really care, the thought of a threat never occurred to him.

Hannah walked up behind him like they used to do as kids and put her hands over his eyes "Guess who?" she asked.

"No way!" Henry said as he pulled her hands away and turned around. "No freakin' way." he repeated as he pulled her in and hugged her. "Oh my god... Hannah? Oh my god. When did you get here? I didn't know? How long are you here for?" Henry fumbled over the questions spinning in his head and Hannah just let him gush it all out while she stood there wrapped in his arms.

"If you let me go I'll answer some of your questions." she eventually said.

Henry just nodded and stepped back... He was pleasantly shocked. He hadn't seen Hannah since he was almost nineteen, hadn't even heard from her in all that time either. He'd known she was safe; she was his closest friend when they were little and he had kept a pretty close tab on her for the past ten years even though he hadn't heard from her. He knew he should be angry with her for just disappearing without even saying goodbye but he loved her too much for that.

"Wow." he managed as he took a step back and looked at her. "You certainly grew up didn't you?"

Hannah raised her eyebrows at him. "Like you can talk." she replied.

Henry blushed, but she had always managed to make him blush.

"I got in about an hour and a half ago. I've seen big guy at the door, but we didn't get a chance to talk. I met Helen in her office, and she asked me to stay and I met the psychologist? Will? He offered to take me around and introduce me some of the new houseguests." she blushed as she said Wills name and Henry picked up on it feeling a little knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

Hannah just shrugged. "I don't know yet Henry. I'll just see what happens for a bit. If things work out I'll hang around. If not I'll take off again."

"You better not take off again without saying goodbye. I won't be happy."

"I won't." she answered. "So what are you up to? Still playing with all that techno stuff?"

"You know me. I am the original tech head but I'm just playing with the em field a little bit at the moment. Magnus wants it upped a bit if I can get it. You know what she's like."

Hannah just nodded. When Helen wanted something done, it got done. That was why Hannah had left; she wasn't willing to deny who she was. She couldn't afford to deny who she was.

Hannah looked at Henry trying to decide if she should broach the subject now or wait till later. If she opened those gates it would surely lead to a lot of explanations and she was supposed to be meeting Will soon. Bugger him, Will could wait, she could feel Henrys turmoil and he was her friend.

"How are you coping?" she asked him quietly.

Henrys face dropped. He knew exactly what she was talking about and he knew exactly who would have told her. Magnus never would. But Will? But he didn't even know her, why would he be talking about him with someone he didn't even know. They were going to have some seriour words later.

"Who told you?" he asked trying to hide his anger and his embarrassment.

"No one Henry." she shook her head.

"Will?"

"_No Henry. I just know. It's who I Am remember."_ she thought into his mind.

He looked at her intently. "What the...?"

"_You didn't believe me either did you?"_ She thought again, feeling hurt. _"You're a werewolf now Henry, your one of mine. I tried to tell you all what I was."_

"Oh my god." Henry said as he sat down on the chair. "All that time you were telling the truth and we didn't believe you. Hannah I'm so sorry." Henry said.

"Henry this is about you right now. I've been doing this on and off since sixteen seventy five. I've had plenty of time to come to terms with who I am Henry. This isn't about me. How are you coping?"

It had been a while now, Henry had come to terms with who he was, he didn't like it, but he did accept it. It was the first thing he had wanted to confide in her as soon as he saw her but he didn't know how to broach it. "I'm okay Hannah. Honest."

"I'll teach you how to mask your thoughts a bit." she added as she was bombarded by all his fears and anxiety.

"_Shit. Damn."_ he thought. "I forgot about that." he said. "Can you read all my thoughts?" he asked fearfully.

"If I want to, yes. But I'll always block you when I can, you'll only get through if you figuratively yell at me or if I intentionally listen in."

"Can I stop that? "

"Sorry." she said shaking her head. "But I don't do that to friends, except in extreme circumstances, or as I said if you call to me."

Henry stopped and stared at her for a few seconds then he stood up and reached out to her.

"Come on Hannah." he said.

"What?... Where?" she answered moving to follow him.

"We're going to see Magnus, tell her exactly who you are."

Hannah stopped and shook her head. "No Henry." Helen didn't deserve the truth now. She wanted Helen to accept on her own terms.

"What?... Why not." he asked looking back at her in confusion.

"Henry I want her to believe me. I want her to accept who I am based on me. Not because she decides to believe you. Please don't say anything to her. Not yet anyway." she asked.

"Oh dude, come on, please?" Henry answered.

"Please." Hannah asked again.

Henry sighed and sat back down. "Ok. Hannah, but if you leave again, I can't promise anything right."

"Deal!" Hannah said. She looked at her watch. "I better go; I'm already late to meet Will. Catch you later Henry?"

"Yeah later dude." he answered. "Hey Hannah?" he called.

"yeah." she answered turning back at the door.

"It's good to see you again."

She smiles back at him before blowing him a kiss and turning and walking away.

Will was already about twenty minutes late when he knocked on the bedroom door and waited for an answer that didn't come. He knocked again and waited. Still there was no answer so he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" he called as he entered the room. "Hannah? But there was no answer. _"Great" _he thought. He wondered whether he should just make himself comfortable and wait for her to return, or if he should just go and do something else and come back in half an hour or so. Where could she be anyway?

Will reached for his walkie talkie just as Hannah walked into the bedroom so he quickly placed it straight back in its holster.

"Sorry I'm late." she said as she came into the room.

"Where were you?" Will asked in annoyance.

Hannah stopped and looked at him, taking in his agitation before deciding to ignore it. Usually she would ark up and make some smart comment but she was in a good mood after seeing Henry and decided to take the high road instead.

"Catching up with old friends." she answered instead. "Did you still want to show me around or not?" she asked.

"Come on then." Will said as he walked out of the room and back into the corridor.

Hannah followed him catching a quick glance at his butt riding nicely in his fitted denim jeans before she caught up to him.

"Where are we starting?" she asked as she fell into step beside him.

"_My room"_ he thought as he entered the elevators. "Downstairs" he answered. "Did you know we've got a Merfolk, we call her Sally." he said "And an elemental. He can be a bit scary if you get too close..."

Hannah tuned out as she listened out for Sally and scanned out for any other supernaturals that might me on the premises. She had never met a mermaid before, although a search of her memory revealed her grandmother had a long time ago, had warned them off singing to the sailors and calling them to their deaths. Although Helen labeled them all as abnormal, the supernatural's were slightly different from Hannah's point of view. She couldn't communicate will all the abnormals, only the supernatural ones. Vampires, werewolves, mermaids and the likes. Bacterial, insect or animal based she had no control over. They had to have a humanoid life base for her powers to work on them.

As they entered the hall "Sally" swam up to the glass. Will waved to her and Hannah nodded.

"_You're the guardian."_ she said in Hannah's head.

Hannah just nodded once very slowly._"I am. You're sally?" _she asked.

"_No. I'm Aqgptmbzqxgy."_ she replied.

"_So Sally it is then?"_ Hannah asked her chuckling quietly in her head."

She shrugged._"I heard you were here but I've been here a while and this is the first time I've seen you. What is your name?"_

"_Hannah. I haven't been here for a while. I left over ten years ago."_

"She's beautiful isn't she?" will asked from behind her as Hannah appeared to be mesmerized by the mermaid.

"Why Sally?" Hannah asked him.

Will shrugged, easy enough to remember. Henry and I named her."

"Why didn't you just ask her name?" Hannah queried.

"Because she can't talk to us." Will said. "Although I think Magnus can communicate with her but I can't even pronounce what it's supposed to be. She seems to be ok with Sally though"

Hannah looked back to Sally_. "You don't talk to them?"_ she asked.

"_Dr Magnus is at least interesting to talk with but the others just don't interest me."_

Hannah chuckled and Will just looked at her wondering what was going on.

"_I would like to talk to you some more though."_

"_Sure."_ Hannah answered. _"I'll come back and we can talk more later. I do have a few questions for you."_

Will and Hannah continued a bit further on their tour making small talk as they went.

They were headed down to the shoe when Hannah's head started really throbbing and she stopped to rub her temples. Her ability to use mind speak to communicate with the supernaturals was an advantage at times but it also caused her headaches if she used it too often and a beauty was about to hit.

"You ok?" will asked as she noticed her stopping and rubbing her head.

"Headache." she answered. "Can we finish this later?" she asked.

"Sure. Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I just need to lay down for a bit. I'll catch you later Will." Hannah said as she headed back towards the elevators.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"No I'm right." she said "You go do what you've got to do. See Ya." she said as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry knocked on the door to Magnus's office and waited.

"Enter." He heard and then walked in and sat down.

"Did you get that em shield sorted?" she asked.

"Yeah I fixed it up last night." he looked at her seriously. "I got it done just after I had a visitor."

"Ah hmm." Magnus answered.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming back?" Henry asked.

Magnus sighed and leant back in her chair. "I didn't know if she would stay Henry. I didn't want to get your hopes up if she was leaving again straight away."

"But I would have wanted to see her even if it was only for five minutes."

Magnus shook her head. "That wouldn't have been a good idea Henry."

"It's my choice Magnus. I'm a grown man and I can make up my own mind about whether or not I want to see someone." Henry stated but Magnus looked solemn.

"I just worry Henry, especially with your changes. I don't want her getting any new ideas."

Henry was flabbergasted. "You have to be kidding me? You're worried about what she might think of me?"

"Henry I don't want you discussing your transformation with Hannah. Please tell me you haven't told her." she interrupted him.

Henry couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, no wonder Hannah got frustrated with her. "I haven't told her." he answered. It wasn't a lie he reasoned. She had told him. He wanted to tell Magnus who Hannah was. He really wanted to ram it down her throat right then but he had promised Hannah so instead he took his leave.

"Henry?" Magnus said as he was walking through the door. "Please don't be angry with me. I just thought it was best if you didn't know straight away."

Henry just nodded and left.

Hannah knocked on the door about half an hour later. She walked straight in and sat down in the chair.

"Sooo." she said as she looked around the room. "I assume you would like me to contribute here? What do you want me to do?"

Helen was taken aback. "You want to work already?" she asked in surprise.

"You may not believe or like who I am but you know I'm not a slacker, I have a paying job editing manuscripts which I will do as I need to and there will be times when I might need to disappear for a week or so without much notice, but while I'm here I'm happy to help when I can. Provided you feed me and pay me a small allowance."

"Ok Hannah. I'll mostly want your help in the field and I'd like you to work closely with Will when we bring in new abnormals that are a bit difficult to reason with. Is that ok?"

Working closely with Will was a definatly ok.

"Sure." Hannah answered. "So you don't want me to do anything now?"

"Well if you want something to do, Kate is down in the docks cataloging some new arrivals. You can go and help her?"

"Kate?" Hannah asked.

"Kate Freelander. She has a bit of a past but she seems to have fitted in nicely." Hannah stood up and headed to the door.

"Guess I'll go introduce myself to Kate Freelander then." she said as she left.

Three hours later Hannah's fingers were sore from writing and her sides were sore from laughing. Kate Freelander had a dry sense of humor but she had Hannah in stitches for most of the morning. She was sure they would get along ok.

Kate had enjoyed her morning a lot more than she had expected to when Hannah had rocked up and introduced herself. She wasn't really expecting to enjoy the company of Magnus's daughter as much as she did. They seemed to have a bit in common and Hannah certainly came across as a sincere but confident person. Although she hadn't been able to hide her surprise at learning Magnus had another daughter it appeared she wasn't the only one in the dark as far as that was concerned. She chuckled at the thought of Wills reaction when he had found out and she was so looking forward to giving him a hard time about it when she got a chance.

"So? Wanna grab a bite together?" Kate asked when they had finished.

"Actually I thought I might walk into town and have a look around. It's been a while since I've been here. Do you want to join me?"

"Walk? Yeah right. You do know it's a four letter word right?" Kate asked with a chuckle. "I'll catch you later then." she said as she walked off to the kitchen.

Hannah went back to her room and grabbed her coat before she left.

It was about one o clock that Hannah left the sanctuary and it was after three when she sat down at the coffee shop with a steaming hot latte. On reflection she thought she might even enjoy being back at the sanctuary for a little while. She was looking forward to catching up with Henry again and Kate was going to be fun to hang out with and Will was... Well Will was hot and mysterious and maybe he could be a bit of fun too even if he did a little "stuffy.".

Hannah got up preparing to head back to the sanctuary when she heard her name being called.

"Hannah..."

She turned in the direction of the voice and noticed Will Zimmerman walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came down for a walk?" Hannah answered.

"A walk?" Will asked surprised. "Long walk isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it took me a while to get here. But I enjoy walking. I was just about to head back."

"Do you want a lift?" Will asked.

"That's ok thanks Will. I really do enjoy walking."

"Hannah it's almost dark. Old City isn't always the safest place after dark." he pressed.

Hannah looked around and noticed how gloomy it was getting. Then she looked at her watch. "What?... Don't you think I can look after myself Dr Zimmerman?" she had certain ability that let her hold her own against the supernatural, but she was just as defenseless as any other woman if she came face to face with a gang or a gun, and she didn't like carrying a gun.

Will looked her up and down once slowly. "No I'm sure you can, but you also strike me as a sensible woman so do you really want to have to?"

Hannah chuckled. Will was right. "No I don't. A lift would be great thanks Will."

"I just need to stop in at my flat on the way, but I'll only be there a few minutes." he added as he led the way back to his car. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the passenger's seat before he closed the door for her and walked around to get into the driver's seat. He drove off slowly.

Hannah planned to wait in the car while ran into his flat but by the time they pulled up she was needing a trip to the loo. Will pulled up to the gutter and turned to Hannah. "Do you want to just wait here?"

"Actually I would really appreciate it if I could use your toilet." she said.

Will smiled at her. "Sure. Come on up." he said.

He opened the door and led her into the apartment. It was sparsely furnished and quite dark and musty. It didn't look like anyone even lived here.

"The toilet's just through there." Will said pointing at a door down the hall. He walked to a shelf and pulled a couple of books down.

When Hannah came back out Will was still going through his books.

"After something specific?" she asked as she surveyed her surroundings a bit more closely.

"Just a volume on a specific psychology." he answered. "I know it's here somewhere."

"Do you spend much time here?" she asked.

Will just chuckled as he pulled another volume down, quickly flicked through it and placed it back on the shelf. "I spend more time at the sanctuary these days." he answered. "Sorry I just need this book and we'll go."

Hannah was in no hurry to leave. She wandered quietly around Wills apartment learning as much about him as she could. "No rush." she answered as she picked up a few dusty magazines and flicked through them.

Will stopped and watched her as she openly rifled through his things.

"Are you right?" he asked gesturing to the unopened mail she currently held.

She chuckled lightly and blushed. "Sorry Will. I'm just trying to get a feel for who you are as a person."

Will smiled. He liked the way her cheeks warmed when she blushed. "Don't worry about it." he said eventually and she looked around his room a bit more. He watched for a few moments, admiring her figure, her hair, the milky smoothness of her skin. Then he noticed the volume he was looking for in the bookcase behind her. She was running her fingers across the spines of the books and her back was to him. He glanced down from the book to the smooth roundness of her behind accentuated in the skinny fitting denim jeans she was wearing. He walked up behind her and reached across her shoulder to pull the volume off the higher shelf. She spun around suddenly and they were toe to toe, chest to chest their noses almost touching. Will pulled back quickly and held the book out. Magnus asked him to get close to her but he wasn't sure this was what she had meant. "This is the one." he said as he stepped further back and gave it a quick wave. "Are you ready to go?"

Hannah nodded slowly. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt lightheaded and breathless. She couldn't look away from him and it took every fibre of her being to resist the urge to walk up to him now and pull his lips to hers.

Will cleared his throat as he bent down and picked his keys up off the table.

Will was in a quandary as he drove back towards the sanctuary, he really didn't want to take Hannah straight back there yet but he wasn't sure it was a good idea not to. He spent considerably more time at the house than he had planned, so he could logically ask her if she wanted to stop and get some dinner on the way home but he wasn't sure if that would be in anyone's best interest, except maybe his.

Hannah wasn't quite as conflicted as Will. She was intrigued now as well as attracted and she wanted to spend a bit more time with him before they went back.

"So is there somewhere we could grab a bite to eat before we head back? I'm starving Will."

He glanced sideways at her quickly and decided since she had been the one to ask, it would be ok. "Sure. What do you want to eat?" he answered.

"Anything is fine by me." she replied.

"Do you eat Chinese food? There is a quaint little Chinese place on the other side of town that makes the best spring rolls."

Hannah nodded. "Sounds good."

They chatted like old school friends all through dinner and by the end of it Hannah felt like she had known Will her entire life. Will was surprised he had shared so much of himself with the girl, they had discussed his schooling, his job with the federal authority and the local police and his recruitment by Dr Magnus. Hannah had laughed so hard when he told her about being hit by Magnus's car that she almost fell off the chair she was sitting on. He noticed how exceptionally beautiful she was when she laughed. She had briefly told him of her childhood at the sanctuary, shared with him some funny family stories but didn't touch on who she believed she was or what had happened between her and Magnus. Will was a bit concerned about the fact that he had given so much of himself and gotten so little in return, but he rationalized it with the theory that to get close to her, she would need to trust him and in order to trust him she would have to know him, so he was doing exactly what Magnus had asked.

It was after midnight by the time they got back to the sanctuary but without even discussing it Will had managed to walk her back to her room. They were standing at the door while Hannah finished telling Will another funny story about her childhood.

"I guess I'd better go." he said when she finished the story.

Hannah nodded. "Night Will. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Will nodded and turned to walk away. But before he could walk away he turned back again and met her eyes. He took a step closer to her and she stepped back half a step till her back was pressed up against the door, her heart was pounding in anticipation of what he was about to do but she was also apprehensive. He placed his hand on the side of her neck with his thumb resting softly on her cheek and he leaned in slowly gauging her reaction as he got closer. His lips brushed against hers ever so softly and an electrical current shot through her body. He pulled back just a fraction and looked at her gently before leaning in again. This time their lips met with a burning intensity and his other hand slipped to the small of her back and pulled her in closer. She placed one hand on the back of his neck as she reached behind her with the other hand and fumbled for the doorknob. As she turned the knob and the door swung open behind her she started moving back into the room and out of the corridor. Wills body followed attached to hers and his lips moved slowly away from hers as he kissed a path down her neck to her shoulder.

"I don't usually do this Will." she said so quietly that he only just heard her.

"Neither do I." he answered as he continued raining kisses across her collarbone and up her neck on the other side. Her skin was so soft, so sweet he could taste it and even though he knew he should stop he was unable to. Hannah put her head back slightly as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Is this wrong?" she asked as she pushed his shirt back off his shoulders.

He stopped for a minute and looked at her gently holding each of her hands in one of his. "It doesn't feel wrong Hannah. But if you want to stop just say the word."

She shook her head. "Nothing has ever felt so right." she answered as she removed her hands from his. She reached towards him again and lifted his undershirt up over his head. She ran her fingers down his chiseled chest as she leaned in and kissed him again sending shivers through his body and raising goosebumps on his skin.

"So right." she mumbled as he kissed down her neck again.

"Oh Hannah..." he mumbled as he kicked the door shut behind him.

_**(A/N - I had so much fun writing this one. Please let me know what you think, if it was as much fun to read? And there is some action to come soon too.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) sorry this has been so long coming, I have been otherwise distracted. I will try to update a bit more regularly. I would really love some reviews too, that would only encourage to update more often.**_

Will woke up and slowly became aware of where he was. He opened his eyes and focused on the sleeping form beside him. He wasn't quite sure how, but she was even more beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair was lying across her cheek and he reached out and gently brushed it behind her ear, he didn't want to wake her though so he was very careful. As his hand brushed her cheek he was struck by an oppressing sense of guilt. Will was sure this wasn't what Magnus meant when she asked him to get close to her. But as he lay there watching her, her eyes flickered open and a small smile played on her lips. He smiled back as all thoughts of guilt were quickly washed away by a much stronger sense of contentment.

Hannah opened her eyes slowly and noticed Will looking at her thoughtfully. She offered a shy smile and his lips turned up in a grin in reply. Her grin widened as she remembered the night before in detail. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that good, that relaxed, that comfortable and safe in somebody's arms. Gabriel was the only one she had ever felt that comfortable with but he was off limits now anyway, especially since he was married. She hadn't even seen him in so long in any case. As she rolled over and leaned towards Will for a kiss his smile faltered and turned into a frown as he suddenly pulled back. Hannah looked at him questioningly and sat up slightly in the bed pulling the blankets up protectively under her arms with her.

"Will?" she questioned.

"Hannah. I." he started but stumbled over the words he so obviously couldn't find.

Hannah didn't often get close to people, so she wasn't really used to rejection. She had learnt early on that people inevitably die, so she mostly kept to herself and in that second she remembered why.

"Don't worry about it Will. A mistake, I get it." she tried to make it sound casual, like she didn't really care but she only succeeded in coming off sounding defensive. To go from so content to so miserable so quickly was a shock to her system, and it was a shock she really didn't like. She had opened up to her feelings instead of playing it safe, so now she would have to pay the price. At least emotional scars were easy to hide. She was strong, she could pretend it didn't mean any more to her than it did to him.

"No Hannah, that's not it. This wasn't a mistake. At least I don't think so." He shifted in the bed and touched her cheek, she couldn't help but lean into it. "I just realized what Magnus's reaction is going to be, and I don't think it'll be pretty."

Hannah chuckled in relief and smiled. "So you didn't kiss me just now because you're afraid of my mum?"

"No, not afraid." he answered and leant towards her as proof.

"Not afraid?" she questioned as she leaned in to meet him.

He shook his head "just worried." he answered as he closed the gap and kissed her softly.

Hannah felt instantly better as they pulled apart again. She had been briefly worried she was going to have to leave again already.

"I'll sort her out." she stated as she kissed him again.

"No Hannah it's ok, I'll talk to her when I get a chance."

"We could always just pretend this never happened?" she added hoping he didn't want this to be over already, finished before they began.

"Is that what you want?" will asked.

"Not at all. But if it makes things easier for you."

"Hannah I'm not sure what it is about you, but there's something? Something that draws me to you."

"We could always just make it our secret then, I have no desire to tell Helen anything I don't have to. Does anybody else really need to know at this stage?"

Will quite liked that idea in theory, but that didn't mean he wanted to lie to Magnus, he wasn't in the habit of lying to Magnus.

"What if we just take it one step at a time? I won't lie to her, but I might just wait till it feels right to tell her before I say anything. In the meantime we can just keep it quiet"

"That sounds good to me." Hannah answered. "I'm not telling her anything I don't have to anyway."

Will wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her in closely as he kissed her again. He didn't think he would ever tire of kissing those lips, but no sooner did the thought cross his mind than he realized he really ought to get going, before he had to try to explain to Magnus where he had been all morning, and if he wasn't ready to tell Magnus yet, that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Hannah." he mumbled onto her lips.

"Mmmmm." she replied. And his resolve wavered for the briefest moment while her lips vibrated against his.

"Ohhh." he moaned as he pulled away. "I've really got to go."

"Mmmmm." she answered as she leaned back in and kissed him again.

Damn this girl is good he thought as he pulled away again. This time he quickly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

As he let the water pulse over his body he was consumed with the thought of Hannah coming and joining him in the shower. While he hoped she would, he prayed she wouldn't, he knew if she did he wouldn't be able to leave, probably for a week.

She didn't and he was a bit disappointed when he went back into the bedroom clean and dressed but as he looked at her sleeping again he just felt peace, so he gently kissed her cheek and quietly left the suite.

He went straight to the kitchen for breakfast before heading to his office to tackle the mountain of paperwork that need to be sorted filed and put away.

Big guy was walking out of the room just as Will entered.

"You hurt her argh, argh. I hurt you." he said as they passed.

Will stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What?..."

"Hannah! You hurt her argh, argh. I hurt you. We clear?"

Will just nodded, too surprised to even say anything.

He grabbed some breakfast and sat down to eat before he came back to his senses again, that's when it hit him. If big guy knew then Magnus probably knew. He was still caught up in his internal banter wondering how they knew when Kate sat down in the seat beside him.

"So? You met the newbie yet?"

"Newbie?" Will asked.

"Yeah, the new benefactor."

"Oh Hannah." he said thankful that at least she didn't seem to know yet. "Yeah. I met her yesterday."

"So how long is she staying?" Kate asked.

"No idea." Will answered with a shake of his head. "What are you up to today Kate?" Will asked, hoping for a hand with the filing.

"Inventory, in the armory. I hope Hannah is assigned to help me again, we had so much fun yesterday."

"You worked with Hannah yesterday?"

"Yeah, we were cataloging the new intakes. She's really nice, a lot of fun."

"Yeah she seems really nice." Will agreed with a silent chuckle. "I've got to go, get some of this paperwork done."

"Ok. Later."

Will nodded and left the kitchen.

Hannah woke up for the second time about an hour later feeling refreshed and content. She was much happier than she had felt in a long time. She showered with a smile on her face and then wandered down to the kitchen to try to catch a late breakfast.

She was glad she had come back to the sanctuary; if nothing else she had met Will and that thought made her smile.

When she walked into the kitchen Henry was sitting eating.

"Late breakfast Henry?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Not as late as you." he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a late night." She smiled to herself.

"So have you decided how long you're going to stay yet?"

"I'll see how it goes but I'll hang around for a little while at least." Hannah nodded. "Henry? How well do you know Will?"

"Well enough I guess. Why?"

"What's he like?"

"He's one of the good guys Hannah. You know Dr Magnus wouldn't have anyone working here who wasn't."

"Yeah I know that, I just wanted a bit of insight."

"He's very sensitive, maybe a bit straight at times, but he's good at what he does. He's an integral part of the Sanctuary now... I don't really know what we did without him. Why?"

"Just curious I guess, he's kind of cute."

Henry went immediately on the defensive. "Don't go there Hannah's Magnus won't approve."

"No I wasn't. I'm just trying to get a bit of a feel for my new colleagues." Hannah started. "But I really don't care whether or not Helen approves. I'll live my life the way I want. Not for her approval."

"Are you just about done then?" Henry added just as Hannah was finishing up her breakfast.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Dr Magnus was looking for you earlier."

"Ok. And you chose to only mention this now because?"

"She upset me yesterday. Telling me not to tell you about who I've become so as not to encourage you. Hannah I just wanted to ram the truth down her throat."

"Henry?" she asked.

"I didn't ok. I didn't say anything, I just wanted to. I sort of understand why you get so frustrated with her Hannah. I can tell her for you Hannah, I'd love to really let her have it."

"No Henry. Thank you. I know she needs proof, she won't just take my word for it, but I'll sort it out with her later. See you later okay?" Hannah said as she left the kitchen.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Hannah walked in and sat straight down in the chair opposite.

"Where were you?" Magnus asked.

"Sleeping." Hannah answered.

Magnus was annoyed, Hannah had only been her two days and she was sleeping in already.

"Will has a pile of paperwork that has to be sorted and filed, do you mind helping him today?" Magnus asked.

Magnus noticed the smile on Hannah's face.

"Paperwork, yay." she answered. "Which way to Will then?" Hannah asked as she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Down the hall, third door on the left."

"Ta."

"Hannah?"

She turned and looked back at Magnus.

"Are we ok?" Magnus asked, still worried about the girls reaction to her.

Hannah just shrugged and walked out the door leaving Magnus alone again.

She wondered, as she had so many times in the past where she had gone wrong. Why did the girl continue to pretend she was something she wasn't? Or was the doctor really missing something. Was there something about her? Magnus shook her head. No, she had looked at all the possibilities, there was no way the girl was anything other than human. She had exhausted all the other alternatives even after the girl had left. Still the doubts lagged at her. Hopefully Will would be able to sort her out.

Will sat in his office trying to catalogue all the paperwork he needed to sort through but his mind kept drifting. He couldn't keep his mind off Hannah, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face while he thought about her. He really hoped Magnus was wrong about her being crazy, she certainly seemed sane enough, a bit aloof about some of the questions he had asked about her past but she seemed really normal, down to earth and had a hint of an accent that he couldn't place but found incredibly sexy.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Will looked up from his desk just as Hannah was entering the room. He noted that she didn't wait for an answer before entering but had enough courtesy to knock. Polite but confident.

"Hey." he said "You tracked me down already?"

"Yeah, it appears I've been rostered on today to help you do some paperwork? Or some such rubbish." Hannah answered as she came around and leaned on the edge of the desk beside him. Her leg was pressed up against the side of his chair and she smiled at him seductively, although he was sure she wasn't really trying to which just made her all the more alluring.

"Well then that's a bonus." he smiled as he realized Hannah would probably be allocated to work with him quite a bit if Magnus wanted him to evaluate her. Then he remembered his conversation this morning with the big guy.

"You've seen Magnus this morning?" he asked with concern.

"Yeeeess." Hannah answered with a chuckle.

"And she didn't say anything?"

"Noooooo. Should she have?"

"Well no. Not exactly. It's just I ran into big guy this morning and he gave me a warning, so I thought Magnus might know too."

"What Sort of warning?" Hannah queried as the smile dropped from her lips.

"Oh nothing much, just that if I hurt you he'll hurt me." Will answered as he leaned forward in his chair and placed his hand on Hannah's denim clad leg.

The smile returned to her lips again and lit up her eyes as well. "He looks out for me Will."

"You don't think he'll tell Magnus?" Will asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No. Not without talking to me about it first at least anyway, he's one of mine."

"What do you mean by that?" will asked, thankful for an opportunity to open up a conversation about who or what Hannah thought she was.

"What?... Oh nothing. Let's get started on some of this paperwork, I don't want Helen thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

"I'm sure she'd understand if we took a little time to get to know one another."

"Let's not give her any reason to be suspicious though." Hannah answered.

Will was sure he could justify time taken just to talk with Magnus but he wasn't ready to confide in Hannah just yet that Magnus wanted him to assess her. It might put her off side and he was sure it would be counterproductive to bridging the gap that grown between the two of them. He got the impression they had been very close in the past but there was definatly a huge void their now that needed to be mended. Especially since Will was experiencing some very strong feelings for Magnus's first born. Feelings that he intended to explore a bit more while he had the chance.

Will had arranged to meet Hannah at his car at five so they could go out and grab a coffee, but it was already ten past and he was sitting in Magnus' office trying to hurry up the de-brief so he could get going.

"Did you get anything at all today?" Magnus asked him hopefully."

"She hasn't even mentioned it Magnus, she seems like a normal level headed woman. Are you sure she even still believes?"

"No I'm not sure Will. When I broached the subject she refused to even acknowledge it. She brushed me off."

"Could she be embarrassed by it, and that's why she didn't want to talk?"

Magnus sat contemplative for a few seconds. "Maybe, but I don't think so. I got the impression she just didn't want to start fighting about it all over again."

"How close was she to Big guy?"

Magnus raised her eyebrows. "She was really close to him, him and Henry both. Why?"

"Just a comment she made about him being one of hers, I don't know she could have just been referring to them being close friends but when I pressed she fobbed me off and changed the subject."

"Hmm." Magnus answered. "Interesting, I'll talk to him about it."

Will nodded. "I was supposed to meet her at the car fifteen minutes ago to go out and grab a coffee, anything else or can I go."

"No no, go. Don't keep her waiting too long, she doesn't have a lot of patience."


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah stirred the coffee sitting on the table in front of her. She was worried about what was happening now. She and Will had a great time together during the day but there was obviously something worrying him now. He was late meeting her to come for coffee and now he was suddenly very aloof. She was worried about what Helen had said to him, she had to be the cause of the problem. Hannah put the spoon down harshly on the table and looked up at Will.

"Ok. What's going on?" she demanded.

"What?" Will looked up from his own coffee.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rubbish. You've hardly spoken two words since we got here, what's the matter? What did Helen say to you?" Hannah asked.

"NO, nothing."

"Will please? Don't start shutting me out already. I don't do relationships very well, if you're not interested that's fine but please let me know up front, right now."

"No, Hannah I'm very interested in getting to know you better. It's just I need to know you. I feel like you're keeping things from me."

"Will we've only known each other two days!"

"I know and I don't like feeling there are secrets between us already. I saw you talking to Henry earlier and you two looked really close."

"We are really close, we've known each other a long time, Henry was like a brother to me growing up. Please don't tell me you're the jealous domineering type. I don't do controlling boyfriends at all."

"No, of course not. Ok it's not that but why won't you tell me about this feud between you and Magnus, why did you leave?"

"What did she tell you?" Hannah asked, she knew this was going to be bad. She didn't want Will to know about her yet, she just wanted him to get to know her a bit first before she burdened him with all the other stuff.

"I want your story Hannah."

"What did she tell you Will?"

"Please Hannah, just be open with me."

"She's got you doing a psych job on me hasn't she? She wants you to tell her whether or not I am verifiably insane." Hannah was upset and became angry when Will looked away from her.

"That's what happened between us Will. It's really hard to live with someone who thinks you're a nutcase; she just isn't willing to accept who I am. Neither, it appears are you."

Hannah stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Hannah wait." Will called as she walked out.

Hannah walked out the doors and stood in the dark. Great she thought, I'm not walking back in the dark.

"Henry" She thought into his mind.

"Woah cool dude. What can I do for you Hann?"

"A pick up?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Corner of Smith and Main."

"Be there in five."

"Thanks."

Hannah rubbed her head. Now Will thought she was crazy too, why couldn't they just believe her? Why was it always such an issue anyway?

Will settled the bill and ran out of the coffee shop to chase after Hannah but she was gone. Damn he thought how did she move so quickly? That conversation so didn't go the way he had wanted. He had wanted to get her to open up to him but instead all she did was jump on the defensive. Obviously she was hurting pretty bad over the issues she had with Magnus.

Will pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to call her, then stopped as he realized he didn't even have her mobile number. He wasn't even sure she had a mobile, he'd never seen her use one. He called Magnus instead.

"Hi Will." she answered on the first ring.

"Magnus does Hannah have a mobile?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I obviously went about it the wrong way, she just stormed out of the coffee shop and I can't find her."

"I told you she was fiery." Magnus replied. "Just give her time to cool down. She'll be ok."

"I can't just leave her wandering the streets of old city on her own after dark."

"She's a big girl Will, she's resourceful, don't worry about her."

Will sighed and watched Henry drive past in the van.

"Yeah, I think she must have called Henry, he just drove past."

"See, alls good already. Come back to the sanctuary, let her sleep on it and try to talk to her again tomorrow."

Will sighed. "Yeah ok." he knew he was going to feel incredibly lonely sleeping by himself tonight.

Henry pulled the van into the kerb. Hannah opened the door and jumped in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why are you stuck out here with no ride?"

"I was having coffee with Will and we had a fight."

"Lovers tiff already?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Helen has him spying on me."

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean yeah?"

"Well of course she did. Why would you expect any different?"

"Because... Never mind. I shouldn't have expected any different."

Hannah was having second thoughts about staying at the sanctuary. She was ok with Helens reaction, she expected it. But to have someone like Will treating her the same way, she wasn't sure she wanted to do it again.

"Henry, I think I'm going to have to leave again."

"What?... No. Hannah why? You can't leave just because you had a fight with Will; we all fight with Will at some stage. Hell we all fight with everyone at some stage."

"It's not just that Henry, I just want to be somewhere that I can just be who I am for a change. I'm tired of pretending Henry and I thought if I came back here I could just be me for a while. But it isn't going to happen."

"But it can Hannah. We can tell Dr Magnus about you, how can she deny you me and biggie, we wouldn't all be insane."

Hannah shook her head in frustration. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to face Will every day either. She didn't have too many options.

"Hannah please don't leave again. Not yet." Henry pleaded as they pulled back into the Sanctuary. He pulled the van up in the garage and turned to face Hannah taking both her hands in his.

"I'm begging you Hannah, don't go yet. You're like a sister to me and I only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again so soon. I just lost Ash, don't make me loose you again too."

"That's not fair Henry, you can't pull a guilt trip on me."

"I can do whatever works." he replied smugly, thinking he was wining already. He could tell her heart wasn't really in the threats.

"I feel too uncomfortable to stay now."

"Why?" Henry asked.

Hannah was confused, she didn't want to leave Henry again without a real explanation, she owed him that much at least.

"I slept with Will." she said before she had time to over think it. "Things would be too uncomfortable between us now."

"What? Hannah you've only been here what two days? How? When?"

"Please don't judge me Henry."

"Hey I'm not judging. Does Dr Magnus know?"

"Hell no, I don't even know what happened, we were talking and then we were kissing and then."

"Whoa dude, that's, whoa."

"Henry don't say anything please, I just want you to understand why I can't stay anymore, it would be too uncomfortable now."

"What because you two had a fight?"

"No Henry, because he doesn't believe me, because he thinks I'm insane, and he doesn't even know me."

Wills room was really small compared to the one Hannah was staying in, just the one room with the bed in the middle with the navy duvet and the array of pillows. There was a small desk and chair in the corner and a separate ensuite. No bath though, just the shower toilet and vanity, all in white. Will was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he didn't really care what Magnus suggested he just wanted to go and talk to her now he didn't want to wait till tomorrow, and he felt bad. No he felt sick to the stomach, he didn't want to be fighting with Hannah, he was falling for her and fighting with her made him feel like shit.

He didn't think she was insane, and he didn't even know exactly what her story was anyway so how he could he even begin to judge her.

He was laying there trying to concentrate on the maze of cracks on his ceiling instead of thinking about her when the door to his room burst open. He heart leapt for only a second till he realized that Hannah always knocked. She didn't wait for an answer but she always knocked.

As the door flew open Henry barged in and stood at the end of Wills bed.

Will jumped up quickly sensing the anger that was trading out Henry, he noticed Henry's nostrils flaring wildly and hoped he was still in control and not about to transform on him and attack. There wasn't enough space in the room to get away from him in a hurry if he did.

"Dude." Henry shouted. "You wrecked it, you better damned well fix it."

"Dude." Will answered back. "What are you talking about?"

"Hannah, she's leaving because you couldn't keep it in your damned pants, and because you think she's nuts."

"Henry I don't think she's nuts, and... And how did you know."

"She told me."

"Great."

"We are friends Will, have been for a while, quite a while in fact, now you march your arse down that hall and sort this out with her. If she leaves again already I will never forgive you."

"What do you mean leaves Henry?"

"I mean she's leaving Will, going again because you think she's nuts and she's apparently uncomfortable with someone sleeping with her who thinks she's nuts."

"She can't leave Henry."

"That's what I said, but she won't listen to me, you have to go and speak to her. Right now Will."

"Magnus said I needed to leave her till tomorrow, let her calm down."

"Damn it Will, with all due respect, Magnus doesn't even know who she is let alone what she needs. If you wait till tomorrow she might already be gone.

Will couldn't stand the thought of her leaving.

"What do you mean Magnus doesn't even know who she is? Who is she Henry?"

"Just go and talk to her Will, and keep an open mind."

Will was curious about Henrys remarks but right now he was more concerned about making things right with Hannah. He didn't want her leaving. There was just one more thing he needed to discuss with Henry before he left.

"Henry, please don't say anything to Magnus about Hannah and I. I don't think she'd understand."

"I get it dude, but that's at her request not yours. Keep in mind though Will, even if you manage to sort this out now, if you ever do anything to hurt her, just know, I'll make you pay dude."

Will just nodded as he left the room and raced to Hannah's rooms. He knocked tentatively on the door and waited for Hannah's reply. When there was no reply forthcoming he knocked again and waited. When he knocked for the third time there was finally a reply.

"Hang on." Hannah called in a frustrated tone.

When she eventually opened the door she was standing there in tracksuit pants and a plain white t shirt, she had a towel wrapped around her head and had obviously just got out of the shower. She looked at Will and frowned. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I come in? We need to talk?" he pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about Will."

"Come on Hannah, you can't just leave."

"Who?... Henry."

"Yeah, I thought he was gonna totally loose it with me. Please Hannah. I'm in trouble here for not believing in who you are, but I don't even know who that's supposed to be. To me you're just a beautiful woman who seems lost in the world, stumbling, trying to find a place she belongs. It's obvious you belong here but Magnus aside, I can't figure out why. Help me to understand."

Hannah stepped back and held the door open gesturing for Will to enter. He smiled as she closed the door behind him and pulled the towel off her head. Her long hair fell down around her shoulders distracting Will from his purpose. He smiled at her and sat down on the chair at the table not wanting to intrude on her personal space.

"Ok, you need to open up to me Hannah and tell me who you are?"

Hannah sighed and shook her head as she sat down on the end of the bed sliding back enough to cross her legs in front of her..

"Will I just wanted you to know me before we want there, I hoped you would get to like me, as I am before all the other Shit got in the way."

"I already like you Hannah. I liked you as soon as I saw you standing in that entrance hall..."

"I'm not talking about physically Will."

"Neither am I. I mean I'm talking about that too but mostly I'm just talking about you... I want to know all about you. Who are you Hannah and why you are so afraid to tell me?"

Hannah laughed. "Not afraid Will, just cautious, I'm sure you can appreciate the difference."

Will nodded in agreement even though he was still sure she was actually afraid.

"So you promise to listen to what I say with an open mind?" Hannah asked.

"Absolutely." he answered enthusiastically.

"Can you listen without interrupting, so I can tell you the whole story."

"Hannah please just tell me your story. I want to know."

"Ok, but it could be a long night, let's get a drink first."

"Drink?"

"Yeah, drink preferably bourbon." she walked over the kitchenette and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of wild turkey rare breed.

"Do you want one?" she asked pulling two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Sure" Will agreed.

Hannah poured two glasses and handed one to Will before sitting down opposite him. She sat silent for a little while before Will started to get impatient.

"Hannah? Just start at the beginning."

"The beginning? The beginning for me Will was sixteen seventy five."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note that while I own none of the Sanctuary characters. I do own Hannah and all associated Guardian characters.**

**Hannah is the lead character in a novel that was published last year called Guardian by author Gillian Joy.**

"Sixteen seventy five?" Will interrupted

She stopped and glared at him. "No interruptions!" she stated. "You agreed."

He nodded slowly and she continued.

"I was first born in sixteen seventy five, I grew up during the times of the witch trials, in a small town not far from Salem. I was seventeen years old when my mother was burnt at the stake for witchcraft."

Will just sat in silence, so far this story seemed a bit farfetched, but he sat in silence anyway as Hannah continued.

"My original birth mother, my true mother, was the Guardian. The Venatorcustas. She was the overseer of the supernatural, responsible for their well being and their behavior."

This wasn't close to anything Will was expecting, not that he really know what to expect but the girl sitting beside him was trying to tell him she was what, some three hundred and thirty five odd years old. It wasn't something he would usually believe, and he didn't know if it made it more or less believable that her mother was over one hundred and fifty years old. But he already believed that to be the truth so the least he could do was hear her out at this stage.

Hannah fidgeted with her hair but continued with her explanation without a pause

"Just as my mother was the Guardian so was my grandmother before her, and at my mother's passing the responsibility fell to me." she paused briefly then , waiting for him to take it all in and process what she had just said before she continued.

"In the late nineteen sixties I reached a point where I couldn't continue anymore, I was burnt out, physically and emotionally and I needed a fresh start, so with the assistance of a witch I arranged to be reborn, that was when Helen became my mother."

Will continued to just sit and listen quietly, without interruption. She was impressed with his self restraint, she knew he had to be burning with questions, and she had every intention of letting him ask away once she had the guts of it laid out for him.

"When I was twelve I became aware of who I was again, all the memories and the abilities came back to me, but when I went to Helen with it, she refused to believe me. She went off at me about making things like that up, that it was cruel to the abnormal's. She did at least take the time to run tests and everything but they all came back saying I was human and she refused to even discuss it past that."

Will had trouble imagining Magnus would just fob the girl off.

" Wouldn't you think that with her beliefs and understanding she would at least give me the benefit of the doubt? But no. She pushed and pushed and pushed, till I just left."

Hannah stopped speaking then altogether and just looked at Will. There were tears in her eyes threatening to spill, she wouldn't let them though, she refused to cry in front of him. He reached up gently and touched her cheek, and with that simple gesture a single tear escaped and rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Can I speak yet?" Will asked, when she continued to remain silent.

Hannah didn't speak though, she just nodded slowly in reply.

"Are you saying you are this Guardian, reincarnated?"

"No!" she interrupted "Not reincarnated. I just am."

"But you said you were reborn." Will wasn't sure if he believed in reincarnation or not, but with all he'd seen in the last few months he was certainly willing to keep an open mind about it.

"Reincarnation is different, it's the transfer of the soul, not the person, not the memories. I am still the same person, the same body, the same hair, the same memories. It's different to reincarnation, then there are no memories.. It's hard to understand I know. But a picture of me, if one had been taken back in seventeen hundred would look the same as one taken today. I am still the exact same person. A reincarnated form can be very different. Different race, different sex, different anything. I am still me."

"But your mother is younger than you?"

Hannah just raised her eyebrows and smiled mischiefly. "So you think she's right? I am certifiable then!" she was hoping he would at least consider what she said and not just brush her off, and dismiss it all as lies.

Will smiled back though "No I don't think your insane, I've seen too much in this job to just brush off such a claim. But I do have a few questions."

She nodded. "I can understand that. Just a few though?"

"Well maybe a few hundred. So you're the Guardian? Of all the abnormals?"

"No, not abnormals. Only the supernatural." she answered

"What's the difference?" Will was a little bit confused, he had been led to believe they were all abnormals.

"Abnormals cover a huge variety of creatures. Insects, plants, animals and even organisms. The supernatural are only human based, vampires, werewolf's, mermaids and witches, to name just a few."

"Mermaids? That's how you were talking to Sally!" he said, then some of the other creatures she had mentioned sank in.

"Vampires? But they're extinct now except for Tesla!"

"Just because a race doesn't want people to know it exists, and manages to stay hidden. It doesn't mean that it doesn't really." Hannah answered. She knew there was a lot more out there than even Helen was aware of, and she knew there were still a lot of vampires in existence on the earth. An awful lot.

"So what does being the _Guardian_ involve then?" Will moved onto his next question, not that he was entirely sure the last one had been answered properly. But there were so many questions he still wanted to ask he couldn't dwell too long on the same one or he wouldnt get anywhere.

"Too much for me to be able to explain it all in one sitting. But the general basis of it is, I'm in charge of the supernatural. It's my duty to make sure they behave themselves as such. The vampires especially are prone to thoughts of grandeur and supremacy an it's up to me to keep them all under control."

"But how are you supposed to do that, do you have some sort of special powers?"

"Only when it comes to the supernatural. I can kill them with a thought." Hannah stopped and gauged wills reaction to this before she continued, but just watched her in fascination. "I can communicate with their minds and with a thought I can heat up their blood till they burn from the inside out."

Will cringed, "That sounds painful!"

"Don't worry!" Hannah confirmed. "It only works on the supernatural."

Will has a sudden thought "does that include..."

"Henry? Yeah" Hannah answered before Will could even finish. Ok then Will thought. I can confirm her story with Henry.

"Any more questions?" Hannah asked, it was getting really late and she was feeling the effects of the day, she stuffed a yawn as Will answered

"Only about a million or two!" but he noticed the stiffled yawn and how tired looking her eyes were. "But we can continue this conversation later. If you promise me your not leaving."

"I promise I will still be here tomorrow." Hannah answered.

Will reached across and gently brushed her cheek. He loved the feel of her skin, it was so smooth, so soft. Hannah leaned towards him and their lips touched. Will leaned closer deepening the kiss and wrapping his hand around the back of her head he pulled her even closer still.

"Would... you... like... me... to... stay?" he asked between gentle kisses.

"Yes." she answered "But I think it would be better if you leave. I've given you a lot to think about."

Will nodded and stood up. Hannah followed him to the door where he turned around and kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hannah just nodded and will reluctantly walked out the door. Hannah closed the door behind him and leant back against it. She was scared and confused, she didn't want to feel these feelings. She didn't want to get close to someone like will. Humans died, she'd seen it so many times before. Felt it so many times before but the thought of walking away from Will had her stomach churning. She feared it was already too late.

Will looked at his watch. "Screw it." he murdered as he walked away from her door. That was just way too much information and as far as he was concerned there was an easy way to determine if what she told him was true. He knocked hard on the door.

"What the?" Henry said pulling the door open. "Dude! Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked staring at Will.

"Is it true?" Will demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, trying to rub some of the sleep from his eyes.

"Hannah? The guardian? Is it true?"

"Dude why are you asking me? What makes you I know anything about it?" Henry answered,

"Because if it's true, then all her powers will work on you. So is it true?"

Henry looked at will silently for a few seconds as he debated whether or not he actually any right to say anything. Obviously Hannah had told Will everything, but did that make it ok for Henry to confirm or deny it. He decides he didn't care if it was ok or not. If Will believed her she'll be far less likely to leave. He nodded slowly and Will slumped against the wall.

"She's almost 350 years old Henry."

"Yeah, but she's a hot 350 year old."

Will smiled. "Yeah she is isn't she? Why haven't you just told Magnus and stopped all the angst between them?"

"Because she asked me not to!"

"But don't you think you have a loyalty to Magnus?" Will asked.

"Yeah I do." Henry replied. "But what Hannah asked of me isn't going to hurt Magnus so I won't betray Hannah either. If Magnus asked, I wouldn't lie but I'm not going to volunteer the information when I've been asked not to say anything. I love Hannah Will. Like a sister and I won't betray her lightly... Besides haven't you realized? She could really hurt me if I did."

Will looked at Henry for a second in confusion.

"She wouldn't! Would she?" he asked

Henry laughed. "Of course not!" he knew Hannah wouldn't hurt anyone these days, unless she absolutely had to.

"Magnus is going to ask me?" Will said.

"Well she already knows! It's not like Hannah hasn't tried to tell her. She just won't believe it."

Will sat in Magnus's office the next morning. He hadn't even had a chance to see Hannah before Magnus had called him in for a meeting, he would much prefered to have had a chance to talk to her first.

"You saw her last night?" she queried.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Will asked

Magnus lowered her head as she spoke. "I had rather hoped she might have given up on the whole farce. I was hoping she might have come to her senses."

"What makes you so sure she's not telling the truth?"

"Come Will? Don't you think I want to believe her? Bloody Hell, I ran all the tests, there is no trace of anything abnormal about her!"

"She doesn't claim to be an abnormal!"

"She is my own flesh and blood Will. We share the same DNA markers. How can she be almost 200 years older than me."

"How can you be over 160 years old Magnus."

"You know the answer to that Will."

"But just because you don't have all the answers to Hannah doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Did she tell you everything Will?"

"I don't think so, she just gave me a basic rundown. I've been thinking about it all last night, I haven't slept a wink and all I have managed to come up with is an awful lot of questions for her this morning."

"You don't think she's insane though?" Magnus Amex

"No I don't think she's insane! She does obviously believe everything she says though, and I'm not sure I don't believe her."

"I still have all the paperwork will." Helen reached into her draw and pulled out a folder with Hannah written across the front in clear printed text. "Go over it." she said passing the folder across the desk to Will. "You'll see what I mean."

Will nodded and took the folder as he stood up to leave.

"Enjoy breakfast." Helen said as she watched Will walked out the door. Obviously Hannah was working her charms again already.


End file.
